Loyal
by MadameKatsuragi
Summary: Light and Kikyo had a fling and that was enough for him. The Death Note was used, an innocent was killed. What Light didn't know was that Kikyo isn't your normal girl next door. When she shows up in Light's doorway, what is the God of the New World to do?


_MadameKatsuragi here to say,_

_I stake NO claim to Death Note story line and characters... Death Note is owned by the creative Tsugumi Ohba... *sigh*... Oh and I don't own Gaga either... *SIGH* 3__  
__Anyway, thank you for viewing my first story in a looong time. I can't take all the glory though, the role of Light Yagami is written by nolongertab from deviantArt - check her out! __  
__ALSO, I apologize for any mistakes in grammar and spelling - I've read through it many times and tried to catch them all (lol)... but alas I may have missed some._

_ENJOY :3_

-

"He ate my heart...

Look at him, Look at me

That boy is bad

I'm his slave, He's a wolf

In disguise, But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes." Monster – Lady Gaga

It had been one hell of a week and it was all his fault, Kikyo was trapped inside. "Sick". He had used her, and killed her. But he didn't realize who she was... or who she was related to. She had lay dead on her kitchen floor for three hours before Jacuro had come home. A heart attack~ he had no idea how it had happen, Kikyo is so young and healthy, plus her heart is strong and inhuman, there was no way. Unless...

Sitting on the couch, Kikyo sighed - bored. Thanks to her guardian she was alive and well, thankfully there was no severe permanent damage. The keyword was severe. She flopped back onto the couch, recalling the morning she came to.

~ Her eyes fluttered open, she felt as if she was underwater, everything was so blurry. A figure to her right leaned over her; slowly she began to recognize the figure was her long time guardian, Jacuro.

"Ahh, you've finally awaken." He said with a tired smile. "Alright love, let's talk. Well... I'll talk, you'll listen. You've suffered from a heart attack. You were dead for quite some time so I'm afraid your mind has rebooted. You'll have to relearn. Luckily your motor skills will return with time but speaking is a whole other matter..."~

And for a whole month Kikyo managed to relearn the alphabet, phonetics, numbers, words and other such elementary skills and then came the harder skills that had taken her nearly her whole life to learn, luckily language comes naturally. This took another few weeks and with doctor's notes Kikyo had claimed to pneumonia. After such hard work the only two side-effects that remained were a stutter and mild epilepsy (only triggered by prolonged flashing lights, regardless her license was revoked.) All because of that one little fling.

She had remained in a coma for a week, her body immobile... but her spirit wandered. Jacuro explained to her many times: "When a spirit is still attached to a body, it remains earth bound or in limbo - waiting." During this waiting, Kikyo stayed close, but once a day she'd go find the cause and stay by him. The first thing she had written down was the address of the hotel he was staying at and conducting the investigation and the room number. But now was the time to make her appearance.

Outside a storm was brewing, light thunder and lightning starting to flash across the sky. She sat up and grabbed her umbrella by the door.

"Jacuro! I'm g-going out. I'll c-call you." She called out to him. From the kitchen the man opened his mouth to argue, but the door had already slammed shut.

Before she stepped into the darkness, she opened her umbrella. It was a burst of red compared to all the black. Kikyo moved on, knowing where she must go.

Light Yagami sat in his room. The silence was over bearing, but he felt that if he broke it, terrible things would happen. Damn superstitions. Ryuk floated in front of the window, he did not speak either. A crash of thunder made Light look up. Something was coming.

Kikyo moved swiftly towards the hotel where the investigation was being conducted. It's not that she hadn't known before, Misa, her "bestie" and Light's girlfriend had brought her here a few other times, knowing she could trust Kikyo. Going through the lobby, she moved to the main desk - the bell hop was gone and so was the attendant. Moving behind the desk she leaned down and saw the spare keys. As she grabbed the spare key, she narrowly missed being spotted. Kikyo slowly moved up the stairs and then took the elevator from the 3rd floor to the 6th and the stairs again to the 7th floor, where the investigation resided. She slid the key through the lock and opened the door.

He heard the door open. Looking over, he paused; it was far too dark to see.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "Is that you?" His voice sounded foreign in the silence.

A hand slid up the wall to the light switch, flipping it up.

"Not q-quite." Kikyo said staring him down. She stepped towards him, a small smile on her face. She didn't mean to smile, but the stunned look on his face was just too much. While he sat in shock, Kikyo snatched his watch - a speedy pick pocket when necessary - and tossed it to the side.

"Miss me?" The smile faded from her face. Outside lightning flashed making her eye twitch. "C-cause I missed you." Kikyo leaned forward, using her arms to brace herself on either side of him.

His eyes were wide was he stared at the girl he thought he had killed a month earlier. As the shock lessened his mind began to race over all of the possibilities. Why hadn't she died? Was she a ghost? A Shinigami? Did the Death Note lose power? Had the people he killed after her not died? Light refused to let her see his confusion.

"And what are you doing here?"

Kikyo pulled back, a look of mock hurt covering her face. Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned.

"Oh? You're n-not happy to s-see me?" The frown twisted in to a wicked grin. "B-because I'm s-so happy to s-see you." Kikyo leaned back to down, bring her face close to his, forcing him to lean back in his seat. "I b-bet you don't even rem-member my n-name..." She scowled.

"How could I forget you, Kikyo?" He asked keeping his voice from wavering.

"How have you been?" Light asked, trying to hiding his smirk.

She snapped up and glared down at him. "How have I b-been?" Kikyo's head twitched once, a slight tick.

"Do you really w-want to know? I've b-been s-spending my time re-learning things that I learned in K-kindergarten!" She took a deep breath, "I d-didn't know I was a c-criminal Light-kun? S-s-so," Kikyo took another deep breath and began again. "S-so why kill me? I wouldn't have s-s-said anything..."

"I couldn't take that chance." He simply replied. Re-learning? Kindergarten? So, she had died. What brought her back? It was impossible.

"Why are you here?"

"To try and f-figure you out... 'My unfinished b-business.'" She paused when Light's eyebrow rose.

"I am alive, the living can have unf-finished b-business as well. Take your t-time to try and figure out how I am here... b-but tell me Light-kun? What chance? I wouldn't have opened m-my mouth. Was there any other m-motive?"

"I told you." Light cursed inwardly, he'd get his answers.

"I just couldn't take that chance, Kikyo..."

Kikyo frowned.

"I d-don't understand..."

Before she could finish, Light started: "I couldn't know anything for sure!" The man looked at Kikyo with tired eyes, it was time to play and pull his extraordinary acting card.

"Kikyo... I'm... I'm sorry... I h-had to..."

She looked at him closely, thinking, "No, no Yagami-kun... I c-can't believe you... n-not n-now." Kikyo was tiring and fast, she pulled a chair over.

"Now, d-do you have anything to say or ask?

Ignoring the first comment, Light decided to ask: "How is it you came back to life, Kikyo-chan?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the shimmer in front of the window.

"Your Shinigami is not the only 'death' creature out there Yagami-kun. There are bigger things in this world and I'm sure you can't argue with that... Similar beings are out there... Ghosts, demons, witches." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest. "It's all real."

This was true, he couldn't deny that. After getting his hands on the death dealing note book, he could not longer brush off the existence of other 'beings.'

"So, someone brought you back." Light said, no questions about it.

"C-correct, I'm different, b-but I don't have that much p-power." Kikyo said with a hint of jealousy. Suddenly, a grin spread across her face like wildfire. She stood and crossed the room to Light, and sat on his desk.

"Which means you c-can't just keep killing me, I'll j-just keep coming b-back."

Light paused. He couldn't kill her again anyway, the Death Note only worked once. He sighed.

"I wouldn't try to kill you anyway. I'm sorry I did, I truly am… but to be god of the New World... I have to choose my allies very, very carefully. I don't even trust Misa with some things." He added this in, just to prove his point.

"Well, I don't b-blame you. She's my b-best friend, but she's n-not the brightest." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"I c-can say that c-cause I'm the same way sometimes." Her face flushed a bit, "I d-don't know why you're with her..."

"More like she's with me." Light sighed softly.

"I don't love her like she loves me... I just don't have those feelings, but I'd never what to hurt her." He lied, pouring on the charm. "I... I've only come close, once, to real love..."

Kikyo quirked an eyebrow and leaned back bracing herself on her arms,

"Oh, in l-love with your Shinigami... your p-power? Your precious b-book? Do tell me..."

"You." He spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked up at her,

"But I couldn't..." Light looked away from her, only adding to the drama. "I'm sorry..."

The woman glared down at the man, trying to ignore the feeling of belief welling up.

"You... b-but you only knew m-me a little while... there's n-no way..." Kikyo's green eyes softened from her piercing glare to a confused and hurt look. "How d-do I know if I c-can b-believe you Light?"

"That's the thing, I know you can't. And I really am sorry. But remember I knew you before you knew me... through Misa." Light looked back at her and nodded. Kikyo hopped off the desk and stumbled, catching herself on Light's chair. Leaning over him, she took a deep breath.

"What d-did she tell you... how d-do fall in love with s-s-someone you don't know?" She questioned, standing up and shaking her head.

Light smiled lightly.

"Well, I remember the first day Misa brought you here. Ryuzaki was upset, but as soon as you smiled at him and introduced yourself... everyone loved you. And the day you and Misa and myself had lunch, before you had..." Light trailed off at Kikyo's look, "You always smiled. No matter the circumstance..." He paused, acting as if he had to think of what else to say, "When I heard you were pro-Kira, I couldn't help but look at you... differently. I knew then that you were so much more than that smile. Nothing would get you down. I admired that, I still do." He said, taking her hand.

Kikyo looked lost in thought, what do you say to that. That seemed so real, so heartfelt. But how do you believe someone who's playing with a girl's feelings right now?

"P-prove it Light-kun..."

He smirked inwardly,

"How do you want me to prove it? Shall I simply kiss you or go as far as making love? Or as innocent as reciting lines from Shakespeare?"

Turning her gaze on him, she smiled. She didn't doubt that last one, he was fresh out of college and so very intelligent, he had to know some Shakespeare Sonnets.

"I d-don't know Light... I just n-need some sort of p-proof. Something to know your n-not acting or lying..." She laughed quietly, "Act with me Light-kun: I'm M-misa!" Kikyo tossed her raven hair around a bit, throwing it up into pig tails. "Light-kun! I love you!" She squealed, imitating Misa to a tee. With a wink, she added, "Now what?"

"Hmm," He stood, smiling - Kikyo certainly was creative.

"Well I'd take her into my arms," Light pulled her against him... she gasped. "... and then I'd kiss her, maybe with some necessary roughness." He acted out his words, taking her lips - holding her tightly.

When they parted, she looked into his eyes, dizzy.

"And n-now if you weren't ac-acting...?"

Light smiled.

"I'd do everything almost the same, except..." He loosened is grip on her and let his hands rest on her arms. He brought his hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek. He smirked as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. He kissed her again, all the pent up passion released. She gasped and hesitated before fully returning his passion, real or fake - she didn't care at this moment. All she knew now was him and that was really all she wanted.

"I d-don't... Light. I c-can't..." She pulled back, her fair skin was flushed. Shaking her head, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her, kissing him again.

He returned it fully, one hand moving down to her lower back, pulling her body against his. Light was going to make her believe. She whimpered softly against his lips, going on the tip of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Sighing she pulled back,

"Wait... Yagami-kun? Where's M-misa?" She

"She's not allowed here..." He replied.

"Our love is safe..."

Ryuk had kept quiet since she had pointed him out. He chuckled to himself. Light sure had away with females. Ryuk couldn't help but shake his head.

'Here we go again... Light's using his words and his... body to manipulate her...' He watched the two of them go at it. 'Well, she's better than Misa...'

_Let me know, there is more. I look forward to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism :)_

_MadameKatsuragi_


End file.
